Crazy Chicks and Slick Tricks
by katocalypse
Summary: AJ is playing mind games and could get hurt or hurt someone else. Kaitlyn is ignored by AJ when she tries to help her and is pushed away and is lead to make an unlikely alliance with Kane.
1. Who's the Crazy Chick Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything WWE related  
this is my very first fic so, I'm not sure if it's good or not.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Who's the Crazy Chick Now?

No one could tell if AJ was messing with Kane, Daniel, and CM Punk's hearts, trying to get back at Daniel, or she actually cared for all of them, or none of them. The way she paraded around like a little school girl around the ring during their matches to distract them certainly confused us all.

Who was she rooting for when she was out there exactly? Did Punk tell her to come out and distract Daniel and Kane? Or was she doing this all on her own? Whatever it was, it seemed to work on Kane. It seemed as though he was falling for her after she showed no fear towards him and kissed him, not once but three times in the span of a week.

Was it part of the plan? Could she be falling for him in return? Every time she had gotten hurt it seemed as though Kane would come to the rescue. Maybe he was indeed in love with her and she wasn't, since she did in fact smile at CM Punk after he had won the match and retained his title as Kane was carrying her off back stage at No Way Out.

...

In the diva's locker room we find two young divas, Kaitlyn and AJ having a conversation that was starting to heat up.

"I have Kane right where I want him." AJ said. Perhaps it was a plan and he was a pawn in her little head game.

"Don't you think it's a kind of mean to play with his heart like that, actually, all of their hearts for that matter?" Her best friend, Kaitlyn said.

"What does it matter, the best man has the title, Daniel doesn't have the gold, Kane, well, he was just in the way of my plans."

"Do you hear what you're saying AJ? You've gone crazy, you need help."

AJ just looked at her friend like she had three heads.

"AJ, seriously, you're going to get hurt in this worse than anyone else, stop what you're doing."

_SLAP! _

AJ's hand went across Kaitlyn's face, leaving a red hand print on her left cheek. Surely it would bruise later because it was starting to become swollen. Kaitlyn was taken aback by what her closest friend had just done to her. She knows that the first two times it happened were for the camera, but this time, it wasn't at all and it really hurt her deep down.

AJ really didn't care what her friend had to say or how she felt about the situation. She indeed, did want revenge on Daniel for breaking her heart, and that was keeping him away from the gold. She knew she was still in love with him and she wanted him to change back to the man he used to be before he won the World Heavyweight title. Back when he was Mr. Money in the Bank, but she also felt something for CM Punk; she wasn't sure what it was either.

"Kane is just in the way of everything. He's not even supposed to be going for the WWE belt."

"So, you're just going to play with his heart until he's out of the picture? Is that what you're doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Like I asked before, what does it matter to you Kaitlyn? All of this has nothing to do with you, mind your own damn business."

"What matters to me is that you're my best friend, you're going to get hurt or everyone involved is going to get hurt, I mean, look at mean, I am already hurt. I can't just simply mind my own business when my friend is going to get hurt.

AJ rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what Kane and Punk are actually like! They could be dangerous and could hurt you really bad. Please stop what you're doing AJ, if you know what's best for you. I know you're doing this to get back at Daniel, but it's not really worth it. He's a jerk and you deserve better."

Another slap went across Kaitlyn's face.

"Mind your own damn business, it doesn't matter to you what I am doing to them. A part of me still loves Daniel, and another part of me really likes Punk. But Kane is in the way, and whatever I am doing, just keep out of it, alright?"

Kaitlyn raised her hands and backed away.

"Fine, whatever, if you get hurt, or feel bad about hurting someone, don't come crying to me, I already tried to help you, but you won't listen to me, so you can just go fuck yourself."

"Yeah, okay, not like I would have to go to you anyways since you're always up my ass!" AJ yelled as Kaitlyn was walking out the door.

Unknowingly and without looking where she was walking, Kaitlyn bumped into a large figure right outside the door. She looked up and saw that it was no one other than Kane. She gasped. He must have heard everything if he was standing there this whole time. She was indeed scared now.

"Ha-ha-have you been there this whole time?" Kaitlyn asked the Big Red Monster with a slight stutter.

He looked sad, as if, in fact, he did hear the whole thing between her and AJ. He looked down upon Kaitlyn's frightened face and straight into her eyes and nodded his head. He heard everything. He was heartbroken. He wanted revenge on AJ, and possibly Punk and Bryan as well.

Truth is, Kaitlyn kind of wanted the same, but only on the terms of getting her best friend to listen to her and because she slapped her for no reason. She was also mad at Daniel, if he never broke up with her, or changed into some kind of asshole, she wouldn't have turned out like this and in that moment, Kaitlyn thought of some kind of plan to get back at them.

"Kane…" She hesitated and he looked at her and paid more attention. He said nothing

"Listen…uh…look, we're both hurt, and AJ is the one to blame for this. You, I can tell that you cared deeply for her and well, for me she was my best friend…" She trailed off.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I should form an alliance together against her and whomever she loves. I mean, she obviously doesn't care about us because she used you and no longer wishes for me to help her, see, I knew what she was doing was wrong, I just wish that she would…"

"I'll think about it." He interjected and started to walk off in the other direction.

"No, I didn't get to finish what I was going to say. Wait, Kane, don't walk off!"

Kaitlyn grunted as he did so, she has so much more to explain to him. Maybe she went to the wrong person for this. Maybe she should have gone to Daniel. No, that would cause a problem. Daniel basically hates her, probably because she was AJ's best friend or something. She really didn't have a full detailed plan either, but she was also hoping that Kane would agree to form an alliance with her, since she knew AJ's weaknesses and, well, he's the 'Big Red Monster'.

Then she realized she needed something more for this plan to really work to her advantage, like the idea of getting to know Punk and Daniel more. But how, she already knew Daniel hated her for some reason, so that would be hard, but he did say that he would rather date her than take AJ back…Maybe she was on to something. But she had to find out if Kane was on her side or not first before she took what would hopefully be the first step in this diabolical plan of hers that was brewing in her mind.

But now it all begs the question: Who is the crazy chick now?


	2. I'm Really Not That Crazy

**This one took a while to write, I also used parts of this past Monday's (6/25) Raw in it as well.  
Hope you all enjoy :D  
Again, I do not own anything WWE related.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I'm Really Not That Crazy

AJ was sitting in the locker room getting ready for a match that she was just informed about. She didn't know who her opponent was going to be so she started doing stretches and got into her tights. Tonight, they'll be red and black checkers with the same white skull she has on just about all of her ring outfits. They were how she put it in her head, CM Punk colors. Plus, before her match was CM Punk's match against Sheamus, so she was just going to go down to the ring then so she'll be ready for her match.

While AJ was warming up, there was a knock on the door to the Diva's locker room. It startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone to knock. Plus she didn't know who it was for, but she was the only one in the locker room at the moment because the other divas were all in catering getting something to eat or talking about something, which was probably about her since they haven't invited her to go with them since she started dating Daniel. There was another knock at the door and then she heard a man's voice.

"AJ, are you in there?"

It was CM Punk. AJ's face light up as a huge smile formed across her face and she walked towards the door to open it. Before she opened the door, she wiped the smile off her face, she didn't know why she did that, she did have a crush on him and all. Maybe it was what Kaitlyn was talking about earlier. She shook her head, put the smile back on her face and opened the door.

"Punk, hi, what are you doing here?" A J said with much enthusiasm and a large smile on her face.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to come down with me to the ring for my match? Plus I noticed that your match is after mine. Do you know who you're going up against yet?" The straight edge superstar asked.

AJ smile grew even wider and she nodded very quickly.

"Yes, I would love you join you! And no, I still don't know who my opponent is. It's probably Beth Phoenix or something, probably going to lose to her. You don't think she's mad at me do you?"

"Why would you think she would be mad at you?"

"Um… well, because I, um…I like you." She confessed.

She looked down in embarrassment, twirling her hair with her index finger and crossing her legs.

"Well, I knew that. But I don't think she's mad at you for liking me. She and I are friends now, good friends in fact, not as close as we used to be, but I doubt she hates you for liking me."

AJ smiles and looks up at CM Punk again.

"Wait, you knew I actually like you? Since when did you know?"

AJ had all these questions in her head now. She wanted to ask them all but she didn't want to seem crazy. Even though everyone thought she was crazy, she really wasn't in the way the WWE Universe thought. Of course she had this master plan/ head game going on in her head but she was still a normal girl with normal feelings for a normal guy.

"I've known for a while, like around the time we started doing our story line. I think it's kind of cute that you like me and you're not with that goat fucker Daniel anymore."

AJ laughed. She loved it when Punk made fun of her ex. She quickly frowned. She hated thinking about Daniel because she still had feelings for him and felt bad for laughing at Punk's jokes about him as well. She wish that he would just leave WWE sometimes so she could get over him faster.

Punk noticed the change in her expression and kind of felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, and I know you're still trying to get over him. You should know that he did treat you badly and he should be punished for what he did. Don't feel bad about it, forget him, you got me now, the best in the world on your side."

"I had a fight with Kaitlyn earlier!" The diva blurted out. She didn't know why she said it, but she did.

CM Punk didn't know what to say at first so he brought her closer to him with a hug. AJ started to cry into his shirt after a few seconds.

"Shh, its okay AJ, everything will be alright tomorrow. I know it will." He told AJ as he wiped her tears away.

"No, no, it won't. She seriously thinks I'm crazy with what I'm doing in my life, but she just doesn't understand anything. I'm really not that crazy. I like you Punk, I really do, but she thinks I'm just messing with your heart when I'm not. Why would I mess with your heart when you're so kind and you're just a really awesome person to hang out with? I enjoy your company and plus I don't think her and I are friends anymore because I kind of slapped her in the face twice earlier."

"Why did you slap her AJ?" Punk asked.

"Can we talk about it later; your match is coming up."

"Fine, right after Raw, you and I are going to go somewhere where we can talk alright?"

AJ Nodded.

"Where do you want to meet up, Punk?"

"Parking lot I guess, or maybe catering, I am kind of getting hungry, glad Raw is almost over. Do you think that would be good? Meeting up in catering?"

AJ was really hesitant about that idea since she knew the other divas were always there talking about her, Kaitlyn was probably there too and she really didn't want to run into her anytime soon, not after what just happened between the both of them. She really didn't know what to say for an answer so she just quickly smiled and lied.

"Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good. I'm getting pretty hungry myself. Uh, do you want me to come down in the middle of the match again to distract Sheamus or just sit at ring side?"

"You don't have to distract him, I have no problem with him, just come down with me to ring side and watch the match, I'm sure it will be a real good one."

AJ Nodded once again.

"Okay, I can do that." She said with a smile.

They started walking down the hallway to the gorilla position from the diva's locker room. Just as they got there, Kane came walking in through the curtain and looked straight at AJ and then opened his mouth to talk

"AJ, listen, we need to talk."

Both AJ and Punk looked at Kane in an odd way.

"Kane, can this wait, I'm joining Punk at ringside to watch his match."

"I really don't think you should."

"Listen pal, she's coming down the ring to be in my corner for the match, her match is right after mine. Whatever you need to talk about can wait until later okay Kane?"

"No, it's alright punk, I'll be right out in a minute, I'm sure whatever Kane has to say won't take long."

Sheamus walked by, assuming that he was to go out to the arena first

"Good luck out their fella." Sheamus said to Punk.

"And you too, AJ." He said with his Irish brogue.

AJ Smiled at him quickly to be polite.

"Luck is for losers, Sheamus, you know that." CM Punk said.

Sheamus' music hit and he headed out for the arena.

Lillian was introducing him to the crowd. People were cheering him.

Punk looked at Kane and AJ for a second wondering what was going on and why Kane wanted to talk to her. He was feeling really protective of her and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was in a brotherly/sisterly way or romantically. Was the Chicago native falling for this crazy chick? He didn't know, but he just didn't trust Kane alone with her one bit.

"Make this quick AJ, I'd like to see you out there before I pin Sheamus."

"Okay!" AJ nodded with a smile.

Punk's music hit and the crowd went wild as he made his way out to the arena; Lillian introduced him as well while he was walking down to the ring to meet Sheamus.

Then they were alone, Kane and AJ.

AJ started talking but Kane couldn't hear her very well over Punk's music.

"…I think it's good that we just talk and I'm happy that you're here." AJ said with a big smile on her face.

"AJ, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not exactly one with my feelings, but you made me feel things that I…never thought possible."

AJ smiles and starts to talk.

"That's great!"

"No, no…no, it's not a good thing, this may come as a shock to you, but I'm not exactly boyfriend material."

AJ feels a bit down and talks again.

"That's okay Kane, I mean, our relationship is unconventional."

Kane looks at her like she really is fucking crazy. Like she seriously has lost her mind and just wants to get rid of her once and for all, he still feels hurt about what he overheard her and Kaitlyn talk about and didn't know if he should really believe what is coming out of AJ's mouth. Was he really just a pawn in her plan?

"I don't do relationships…and besides, there's another issue, I'm a monster, I wear a mask. My only source of pleasure is eviscerating people…and even I find you mentally unstable."

AJ looks down and frowns.

"But I think its best, for your own good, if we just stay away from each other, good bye AJ."

Kane walks off. AJ is just left there, she doesn't know what to feel, but she feels relief, but hurt at the same time. She starts laughing uncontrollably and she just can't stop laughing. She finally got Kane out of the picture. Her plan was working, or so she thought. She then realized that she needed to get down to the ring to watch the rest of Punk's match. She walks through the curtain and down the ramp to the ring. The crowd cheers and boos as she does so, but she really doesn't care. She walks into Punk's corner, cheering him on and she can hear what Cole and King are talking about. Like: "Why is she out here?" ect, ect. She pays no mind to their comments. She's here to watch the best in the world. Punk gets Sheamus on his shoulders and delivers a GTS to him, pins him, 1, 2, and 3. The bell rings and CM Punk is declared the winner. AJ jumps for joy and joins Punk in the ring and plants a kiss on his cheek. All of a sudden Kaitlyn's music hits. She has a mic in her hand as she walks down the ramp.

"AJ, AJ, AJ. You're so pathetic. Cheering for Punk and kissing him on the cheek like you actually have feelings for him. How sad can you get?"

AJ looks at her, confused and then looks up at Punk who wondering what is going on, but then realizes that Kaitlyn must be her opponent in her match tonight so he just ignores Kaitlyn. He never really liked her anyways. Always arrogant and annoying and never shuts up. Kind of like a small dog that's always barking and biting your ankles and you just want to kick it against a wall half the time but you're better off not.

"If you haven't guessed by now AJ, I'm the one who you have to face in the ring tonight. I hope I don't hurt your poor little face or anything." Kaitlyn taunted.

AJ just wanted to get the match over and done with and forget about Kaitlyn. Maybe give her a few more slaps to the face as well. They were much deserved now. She was also thinking that nothing would ever be the same between her and Kaitlyn ever again; their friendship was over, far from repair. AJ fought back the tears; she would save them for later when she didn't have a whole crowd in front of her to see her break down.

Kaitlyn got in the ring and the match started. It was a real quick match. A few near falls from both of the divas, but Kaitlyn picked up the victory with her finishing move, the lotus lock. AJ was pissed. She didn't know if she wanted to attack Kaitlyn or just walk off. She went with her first thought and attacked her from behind, knocked her out cold. She was proud of what she just did and started a "Yes!" chant.

She may have lost to her former best friend, but she did knock her out. But one thing is for sure, she didn't know what Kaitlyn had in store for her later on.


	3. An Alliance of a Different Kind Part 1

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer though  
****again, I don't own anything wwe related.**

* * *

Chapter 3

An Alliance of a Different Kind Part 1

AJ just lost her match against Kaitlyn. She was pretty upset about it. She thought Kaitlyn wouldn't take things this far. She was deeply hurt and angry about the whole situation. She was backstage with Punk now in catering. Not many people were there like AJ thought there would be.

"Maybe if she just kept her damn nose out of my business, she wouldn't have requested to have a match with me." AJ spat, angrily while looking down at the food on the table.

"AJ, she's just concerned about you…"

"No she's not Punk. If she was, she wouldn't have wanted that match and said all of those things."

"Okay, AJ, first of all, don't interrupt me, second, Kaitlyn was worried about you, and she tried to help you. Now listen to me, you need help AJ. You need to see a professional. I'm worried about you."

AJ looked at Punk with anger in her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation again. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She wanted to slap him but she didn't want to lose someone that was close to her again today. She didn't like being told that she needed help because she really didn't need any help at all, she just has a plan. A plan she doesn't want to tell anyone about. A plan that was working very well so far, since Kane seems to be out of the picture.

"AJ, AJ, Don't cry, please, please." Punk pleaded and he came closer to her to wipe away the tears with the pad of his thumb.

AJ pushed his hand away, and looked down sadly.

"I'm not crazy, Punk. Seriously, I'm not."

"I'm not saying that you're crazy, but I'm saying that there is help out there for you, I think you should get some. I care about you AJ, and I am worried."

Punk went to wipe another tear away off AJ's face. AJ took a hold of Punk's hand and looked up at him with her cold, tear filled eyes. He looked down at her as she did so, stared deeply into her dark brown eyes. There was a moment, that kind of moment right before a kiss. Punk leaned in to make a move, but AJ turned her head away. She looked up at him confused and a mind full of a hundred questions.

"I'm sorry AJ that was totally not the right time to do…"

AJ put her fingers on his lips to make him stop talking and reached up and kissed him on the lips. Punk was surprised by the kiss at first but then kissed her back, passionately. He slowly moved his tongue over hers and tasted her while his tongue danced with hers. The moment was heating up for them until Daniel Bryan interrupted them by clearing his throat.

"Uh, excuse me; don't you guys have a room or something?" He said sarcastically.

"I guess we'll talk later then Punk." AJ said depressingly.

"I'm guessing by talk you mean sticking each other's tongues down your throats don't you?"

"Mind your own business Bryan." Punk retorted.

"How are the sloppy seconds Punk? Surprised she's not whoring around on you and kissing Kane again."

AJ slapped Daniel across the face and walked off, tears streaming down her face. She never felt so insulted in her life. She wanted to leave. Forget everything, never come back. She's not a whore. She's not sleeping with anyone. She only kissed a few guys. She's not that bad of a person.

AJ entered the Diva's locker room, crying. Everyone looked at her as soon as she walked in. Kaitlyn, however, did not. A few of the divas asked her what was wrong, trying to console her, but AJ never answered them. She just packed her bag silently.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Kaitlyn said of the corner of the room.

Everyone turned their heads towards her besides AJ who bowed her head in silence and kept packing her things. Slowly letting her tears fall; she listened to what Kaitlyn had to say.

"She's finally realized she's crazy and no man would ever want to be with a deranged lunatic like herself. Not even CM Punk or Daniel Bryan and of course, who could forget Kane? He already told her that he doesn't want anything to do with her ever again."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAITLYN!"

Everyone looked towards the door and they were all shocked to see who just yelled at Kaitlyn. It was none other than Beth Phoenix. CM Punk's ex girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn said rudely.

"You heard me."

Was Beth on AJ's side or was she just annoyed with Kaitlyn?


	4. An Alliance of a Different Kind Part 2

**Okay, I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter at all, it was kind of hard for me to find the flow from the last chapter.**  
**I hope you enjoy it though**  
**Again, I own nothing WWE related  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

An Alliance of a Different Kind Part 2

All the divas were in the locker room. Kaitlyn was in the corner towards the back. Beth was at the door.

"I heard what you said perfectly fine Beth."

"Good, now shut up."

"What?"

"If you don't shut up Kaitlyn, I will make you shut up."

"Wait a minute. Are you standing up for AJ?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, which is it?"

"It's both. You're her best friend or were, whatever, but why are you treating her like shit lately? All I've been hearing lately in catering is you bitching about her and wishing she would get help but you're doing nothing to help her."

AJ looked over at Beth. Why all of a sudden was one of the divas on her side. She thought Beth hated her because of the whole Pin up Strong thing. Kaitlyn never said anything back to Beth, she just ignored her.

"Why are you standing up for me?"

"Never mind that now."

"Oh, so what are you going to do Beth, be her body guard?"

Some of the other divas were starting to get annoyed with Kaitlyn and left the room. Some of them just minded their own business.

"How did you know about what Kane?" AJ said.

"What?"

"I asked you how you knew what happened between Kane and me."

"Oh, I heard it around, you know. Things spread fast around here like wild fire, everyone knows about it."

AJ looked around at everyone, they all looked confused. None of them heard anything about Kane and AJ. Kaitlyn must have been lying or was eavesdropping on AJ and Kane, which was probably the case.

"What are you talking about Kaitlyn?" Beth asked.

"You know what; I don't need to waste my time with you talentless bitches."

Kaitlyn walked towards the door and shoulder checked Beth. Just before Kaitlyn walked out, Beth grabbed her by the hair. She didn't like being disrespected like that.

"Excuse me, bitch, why don't you watch where you're going next time or the next time I will hurt you."

Kaitlyn just laughed.

"You know who needs more help than more than anyone else in this room Kaitlyn?"

"No I don't, who?" She laughed again.

"You do."

A few of the divas chuckled and held back their laughter, but they were all in agreement with what Beth just said. AJ laughed as well.

"Now get out of here you skank. No one here likes you. Naomi should have won season 3, not you."

Beth threw her out of the room and wiped her hands off. A couple the divas clapped their hands, especially Naomi and AJ.

"AJ, can I talk to you for a moment?"

AJ zips up her bag and puts it over the shoulder and walks towards the door.

"Yeah, sure, can we talk on the way out to the parking lot?"

"Yeah, no problem just let me get my stuff."

AJ nodded.

As AJ was waiting for Beth something was happening down the hall with Kaitlyn and Kane.

…

They were alone, no one was around to see or hear them. The hall way was kind of dark itself, which made it better because no one would see them together talking. They were also sure that they wouldn't be heard by anyone else that walked by. They whispered in hushed tones.

"I'm glad you agreed to make an alliance with me, Kane. I am also very happy that you made it seem like you don't want to be anywhere near AJ."

"Listen, I didn't agree to anything Kaitlyn…"

"Kane, before you continue, I heard some interesting news about you. Something about you being in one of the Money in the Bank ladder matches in July."

"What?"

"Yeah, see, if you win, the ladder match you might have to deal with Punk and AJ yet again, but I have a plan."

"What is your plan?"

"Whoa, I thought you didn't agree to anything."

Kane was getting annoyed with Kaitlyn and was starting to even wonder why she was even talking to him. Although he really didn't want anything to do with AJ anymore after she broke his heart.

"Listen Kaitlyn, I'm not in the mood for your little head games. I'm pretty sure I've gone through enough with AJ and her head games."

"This isn't a head game Kane, its revenge. I'm sure you're familiar with the term."

"I am."

"Good, now, this plan of mine, it has phases, and for the first one I'm going to try to get Daniel Bryan to go out with me to make her jealous."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. You can put some input into these plans as well Kane."

"I'll think of something."

Kane started to walk off again like the first time he and Kaitlyn talked. Unsure of what he has just gotten himself into. What was it with all of these crazy chicks? Why were they all coming to him? Why did even bother with the divas he thought.

Kaitlyn watched him walk away down the hall. Why did he always leave right before she was going to say something important? It didn't matter anymore; it was time to set the first phase into motion. It was time to find Daniel Bryan and time to make him hers just to get back at AJ. Kaitlyn was so set on revenge against her that she would do anything to make to hurt her and make her crumble.

…

On their way to the parking lot we find Beth and AJ talking to each other.

"You know, I really don't think that you're crazy AJ."

"You don't?"

"No, not at all, I understand that you have feelings for people that care about you a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I understand that you want to get back at your ex and I'm totally fine with you going after mine, I think you two look cute together, and I support what you do."

"So, you don't think I need any help?"

"No, I don't think you do, I just think you need someone to support you and someone who doesn't talk shit about you behind your back."

"So, wait, how long has Kaitlyn been talking shit about me for?"

"Around the time you started dating Daniel."

AJ was shocked by what she just learned. She felt betrayed, like Kaitlyn tricked her into believing none of the divas actually liked her at all and that she was just lying to her face the whole time. She was kind of hurt by this.

"Wow, that fucking cunt, I can't believe she did that to me. I really don't feel sorry for slapping her face at all earlier. She fucking deserved it."

"You slapped her earlier?"

"Yeah, she was telling me that I need help and that I'm crazy and that Punk or Kane will hurt me if things get to serious because I don't know them that well."

"What a fucking bitch, Punk would never hurt you. If he cares about you, he couldn't even dream of laying a hand on you."

"Well that, that makes me feel better, thank you Beth."

"You're welcome."

AJ smiled at Beth. She liked that she finally had someone on her side that was truthful to her. She was glad to have someone on her side. They were finally in the parking lot when AJ saw CM Punk and her smile grew wider. He saw her and Beth together and waved at the both of them.

"You should go over there and talk to him."

"You really think I should?"

"Yeah, of course AJ, go ahead; I think he actually likes you."

AJ already knew that Punk liked her, not just a little, but a lot, that's what she could tell just from that kiss that they shared earlier. In fact she kind of wanted to pick up where they left off earlier in catering before Daniel Bryan so rudely interrupted them.

Beth knew as well that Punk liked AJ; he told her not that long ago. Just because they were ex boyfriend and girlfriend didn't mean they had to stop being friends as well, true, they don't talk that often anymore or are as close as they once were, but they feel like they're more like they have a brotherly/sisterly kind of relationship now. She was all for him and AJ as long as they were both happy together.

"Okay, I'll go over and talk to him. Uh, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, of course! I'll talk to you tomorrow AJ, have a good night, and if you need me, just call or text, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you and you have a good night too, Beth."

Beth unlocked her car and put her bag in the back seat and then climbed into the driver's side of her rental and waved to AJ as AJ waved back. Beth started the car and pulled out of her parking spot and drove off. It was now just Punk and AJ in the parking garage, alone once again. AJ walked over to Punk and he smiled as she got closer

"Hey AJ, what's up?" He said.

A wide smile lit up AJ's face and she turned bright red. She felt like the happiest girl in the world. She finally found a friend that she knew wouldn't backstab her and right now, she was in front of the man that she realized that she was falling deeply in love with, CM Punk.


End file.
